


Мойте руки перед едой, и перед тем, как трогать чьи-то волосы

by Пьяный Менестрель (hurmamax)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurmamax/pseuds/%D0%9F%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Про взаимоотношения которые не лезут ни в какие рамки и немного про волосы Зуры.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 7





	Мойте руки перед едой, и перед тем, как трогать чьи-то волосы

Для предводителя Джой у Зуры как-то подозрительно много свободного времени, лениво думал Гинтоки, наблюдая за тем, как вышеупомянутый персонаж лежит в его доме, на его футоне, читает его Джамп, комментируя чуть ли не каждую страницу с присущим ему занудством, пока сам Гинтоки пытался отвоевать себе хотя бы краешек футона, медленно, но верно сдвигая Зуру на пол. Любого другого он бы уже давно выгнал пинками. Ну, справедливости ради, этого тоже пытался, но Зура иной раз мог быть еще более упертым. Например, находя множество совершенно тупых поводов заявиться в Йородзую, которые Гинтоки конечно же принимал за чистую монету и пускал незваного гостя в комнату, в постель и собственную жизнь, где тот обосновался уже очень давно.  
Кажется это началось еще во время войны, когда они при любой возможности прятались по укромным углам, целуясь жадно, грубо, до искусанных губ, срывали пропахшую потом и кровью одежду, оба ненасытные до чужого тепла. Тогда это было способом отвлечься, забыть хотя бы на короткое время, обо всем остальном мире, где не оставалось уже ничего кроме крови, боли и осознания поражения.  
Потом все изменилось и в начале мирной жизни дороги разошлись, чтобы какими-то заковыристыми путями сойтись обратно. Гинтоки не был рад узнать, что Зура продолжает рисковать своей задницей, создавая проблемы аманто и шинсенгуми, Зура в первую же встречу долго нудел, что настоящий самурай никогда не оставит свой меч. Сначала их встречи имели характер чисто случайный, пока упившемуся до зеленых соплей Гинтоки не приспичило вспомнить молодость. В тот раз получилось не очень, зато это стало началом (продолжением?)…чего-то, что сложно было описать привычными шаблонами. Они никогда не говорили об этом и уж тем более не устраивали сопливых признаний в любви, да и вообще в их отношениях места для нежности практически не было. Возможно поэтому каждый из таких моментов намертво отпечатывался в памяти. От собственной сентиментальности хотелось пойти проблеваться, но совершать лишние телодвижения было лень.  
— Зура-а-а. — вяло протянул Гинтоки, ковыряясь в носу. — Скоро дети придут. Вали уже, тебя твой монстр заждался наверное.  
— Я не Зура, я Кацура. — незамедлительно отозвался тот, продолжая увлеченно изучать Джамп. — А Элизабет не монстр.  
Гинтоки долго выдохнул одной ноздрей. В принципе он готов был терпеть Зуру в непосредственной близости и дальше, но знал, что он скоро исчезнет. Всегда уходил, не давая Кагуре и Шимпачи заподозрить какими непотребствами они тут занимались. Гинтоки это вполне устраивало.  
После усердной работы извлекая на свет божий соплю, он с очень задумчивым видом осмотрел плод своих стараний и перевел взгляд на чужую спину, прикрытую кимоно. Но стоило ему немного приблизиться к своей цели, как Зура цепко перехватил его запястье, адресуя укоризненный взгляд.  
— Самурай никогда не нападает со спины, Гинтоки. — произнес он таким тоном, словно Гинтоки был вооружен по меньшей мере настоящим мечом.  
Выдав в ответ многозначительное «мх», он вырвал свою руку из чужой хватки и щелчком пальцев отправил козявку в полет куда-то в сторону окна. А потом снова перевел взгляд на Зуру, небрежным движением убирающего за ухо прядь волос. От этого простого жеста будто кишки перекрутило и дыхание застряло в глотке, чтобы через секунду сорваться с губ тихим вздохом. Гинтоки привык к этой шевелюре, раскиданной по подушке, когда Зура лежал рядом, просто падающей аккуратными черными прядями, скользящей между зубьев расчески, когда Зура подолгу возился со своей копной, приводя в порядок. Но почему-то сейчас стало открытием, насколько эти волосы красивые. Не зря же тот ублюдок с Бенизакурой восхищался ими так вдохновенно. Какое-то время он просто смотрел на теплые блики на макушке, а потом с каким-то странным любопытством потянулся рукой к чужой голове. Но Зура легко увернулся от прикосновений, словно своенравный кот.  
— Сначала руки помой. Ты ими в носу ковырялся.  
— Мне лень.  
— Тогда не трогай.  
— А если не руками?  
Зура повернулся к нему, глядя очень недоверчиво и опасливо, мол, чем это ты меня там трогать собрался. Но Гинтоки просто подался вперед, уткнувшись в темноволосую макушку носом и шумно задышал, ощущая едва заметный запах яблочного шампуня. Волосы щекотали нос, но это даже было приятно и он осторожно потерся о них щекой, ощущая как Зура сначала напрягся, но потом сам придвинулся чуть ближе, неожиданно совсем замолкая. Такие невинные ласки были редкостью и вызывали какие-то отвратительно-приятные чувства, на которые Гинтоки совершенно не знал как реагировать. Поэтому почти сразу же отстранился, уже более решительно выпинывая Зуру с футона. Впрочем, тот и сам вскоре поднялся, запахнув кимоно и предприняв очередную попытку агитировать Гинтоки вступить в его клуб по интересам. А ожидаемо получив отказ, снова исчез, оставив после себя несколько длинных волос на подушке. После этого Гинтоки попытался быть чуть внимательнее, мало ли что еще он пропустил. 

Удавалось не всегда, но он старался. Например, выкидывая пакет с мусором в бак очень сложно было не заметить досадливого «ой» и тихого копошения среди пакетов. Гинтоки подвинул мусор боккеном и закатил глаза.  
— Йо, Зура. Ты нашел новый штаб для своей конторки?  
— Я не Зура, я пакет. — ответил Зура, натягивая на голову какой-то рваный целлофан. — Ты не мог бы помочь нашему благородному делу и проверить не рыскают ли поблизости псы сёгуната?  
— Так это из-за тебя они весь вечер тут ошивались?  
Стоило вспомнить солнышко, как лучик в виде отряда шинсенгуми под предводительством майонезного маньяка тут же появился в поле зрения, благо Зуре не нужно было особо стараться, чтобы мимикрировать под мусор.  
— Эй, ты чего здесь ошиваешься? — Хиджиката с подозрением осмотрелся, прикусывая фильтр незажженной сигареты.  
— Честным гражданам нельзя просто выкинуть мусор в специально отведенное для этого место? — лениво протянул Гинтоки, адресуя собеседнику незаинтересованный взгляд. — Это уже полицейский произвол.  
— Только не надо строить из себя честного гражданина. От тебя вечно неприятно…  
От дальнейшего разговора спас какой-то подозрительный шум и крики в соседней подворотне, куда организованной толпой направилась полиция, наконец оставив законопослушного Гинтоки и не очень законопослушный мусор, который вскоре зашевелился, осторожно выглядывая из своего укрытия и шепотом благодаря за прикрытие. Гинтоки вздохнул так тяжело и обреченно, что заболели легкие. Хотя иной раз укрывательство разыскиваемого преступника выходило ему боком, по-другому он просто не мог.  
— Вылезай. — буркнул он, устало потирая переносицу. — Пойдешь ко мне, нечего пугать людей.  
Приглашать дважды Зуру не надо было, тут же вылез из своего убежища и при взгляде на него, Гинтоки вздохнул в очередной раз, искренне не понимая, зачем он вообще связался с этим придурком. Мало того что от Зуры ощутимо несло помойкой, выглядел он так, будто дважды попал под машину, а потом повалялся в каждой встречной луже: кимоно порвалось и перепачкалось грязью, сквозь прорехи в одежде виднелись темные гематомы и ссадины, правая рука мелко дрожала и вытянулась вдоль тела как-то неестественно напряженно. А вот сам горе-революционер кажется этого совершенно не замечал и только поймав чужой изучающий взгляд, пожал плечами.  
— В овраг упал.  
— То есть тебя даже не шинсенгуми так отделали?!  
— Им никогда не поймать меня!  
Зура захохотал своим маньячным смехом с которым бы играть злодея в низкобюджетных хоррорах, а Гинтоки тихо заворчал и потащил его в Йородзую, потому что это в любом случае безопаснее и гигиеничнее, чем торчать в мусорке всю ночь. Их встретила Кагура, уже переодетая в пижаму, демонстративно наморщила нос, пригрозив, что если Гин-тян продолжит таскать домой всякую гадость, она натравит на него Садахару. Под почти обиженное «но лидер, я не гадость, я Зура!», он приволок Зуре чистое полотенце и одежду.  
— Если остаешься на ночь, хотя бы не воняй помойкой на весь дом, скоро старая карга придет разбираться.  
Тот серьезно покивал, согласившись, что тело и помыслы самурая всегда должны быть чистыми, но в душ не спешил, присаживаясь на край дивана и выковыривая из волос застрявшие там листья, ветки и комки какой-то неопознанной грязи. Сначала Гинтоки просто смотрел на бледные пальцы, перебирающие контрастно черные пряди, стараясь игнорировать то как откликается на это зрелище что-то внутри его прогнившей насквозь души. И только спустя несколько минут соизволил заметить, что делать это одной рукой очевидно очень неудобно. Видимо Зура о своих тупых волосах пекся больше, чем о травмированной руке и это немного бесило.  
— Дай я. — наконец не выдержал Гинтоки и, не дожидаясь ответа, встал рядом, запуская руки в густую копну.  
— Ты вымыл руки?! — Зура едва не подскочил на месте, но послушно замер, когда его волосы оказались крепко сжатыми в кулаке.  
— Вообще-то, это ты сейчас в мусоре валялся, так что твои патлы грязнее моих рук.  
Возмущения прекратились и Гинтоки наконец взялся за дело, вытаскивая из спутанных волос все что каким-то неведомым образом успело там оказаться, но когда Зура протестующе зашипел, нерешительно остановился, чтобы продолжить уже аккуратнее. Он вообще понятия не имел, что его руки способны делать что-то настолько бережно и осторожно, но судя по тому как Зура расслабился, едва ли не ластясь к его рукам, получалось у него неплохо. Даже когда темная шевелюра приняла более менее приличный вид, он как завороженный продолжал прочесывать пряди пальцами, собирать в ладонь и просто гладить, совершенно отключившись от окружающего мира. Пришел в себя Гинтоки, только когда Зура сам поднялся, благодаря за помощь и засобирался в душ. Выдав что-то саркастичное напоследок, он потряс кудрявой головой и отправился искать еще один футон. Спать в обнимку это конечно ужасно романтично и тепло, но Зура умудрялся занимать столько места, что Гинтоки каждый раз просыпался на полу в нескольких метрах от спального места. Впрочем, второй футон тоже не сильно спасал ситуацию.

В следующий раз Гинтоки обратил внимание уже на волосы Зурако-чан, когда они были сплетены в какую-то особенно сложную прическу с заколками и украшениями. Зура в женских шмотках прогуливался в компании какого-то неприятного типа, улыбаясь накрашенными губами и кокетливо хлопая ресницами. Наверняка выведывал какую-нибудь важную информацию своими извращенскими методами и хоть Гинтоки прекрасно понимал, что все это не всерьез, грудина зачесалась от раздражения и желания немедленно оттащить этого идиота подальше и сорвать цветастое кимоно. Чтоб неповадно было. Прекрасно осознавая глупость этой затеи, он просто смотрел краем глаза, делая вид, что залипает у автомата с напитками. Как ревнивый муженек, ей богу. Зура с новоявленным кавалером прогуливались по улице, негромко переговариваясь и были так близко друг к другу, словно того и гляди начнут бесстыдно зажиматься. Стоило об этом подумать, как чужая рука легла на талию очень смущенной Зурако, которая попыталась отстраниться, заливаясь краской и прикрывая лицо. На самом деле ему было не занимать бесстыдства, да и за любое неосторожное движение Зура вполне мог сломать наглецу руку, но сейчас видимо не хотел срывать маскировку и талантливо строил из себя невинную барышню. Не надо в это лезть, не надо, не надо ненадоненадо… Остатки здравого смысла испарились, когда он резко обернулся к парочке, борясь с желанием впечатать довольную морду незнакомца в землю. Заметив его оживление, Зура попытался одним взглядом показать, что не стоит вмешиваться, но Гинтоки уж очень захотелось поиграть в благородного рыцаря, спасающего даму от дракона…или скорее от неумытой свиньи.  
— Руки убери. — мрачно выдохнул он, не обращая внимания на предупреждающие покашливания со стороны.  
— А ты кто? — жирдяй опасливо отступил на шаг, но Зурако поймала своего спутника за руку, ласково улыбаясь.  
— Он мой друг, не волнуйся. Сейчас я с ним поговорю и вернусь к тебе.  
Снова тонко хихикнув, Зура утащил Гинтоки за угол ближайшего дома и гневно сверкнул глазами. Очень красиво подведенными черным глазами, при свете солнца отливающими золотом. Глазами в которые он смотрел очень долго, полностью игнорируя недовольный голос, лишь изредка врезающийся в сознание отрывистыми фразами.  
«Ты сорвал мне операцию!»  
«Не лезь куда не надо.»  
«Гинтоки, ты меня слышишь?»  
— Зура-а. — он тяжело вздохнул, все еще не до конца приходя в себя. — Заткнись.  
Тот уже открыл рот, чтобы снова начать возмущаться, но Гинтоки резким движением вытащил одну из заколок из хитроумной прически, наблюдая как несколько завитых прядей падают на чужое плечо. Зура замолк, вцепившись пальцами в его плечи и позволил продолжить начатое, избавить волосы от заколок и украшений, пройтись по ним ладонью, ткнуться носом в висок, еще сильнее впадая в какой-то гипнотический транс. Гинтоки не чувствовал ничего кроме безмерной благодарности, за то что Зура позволил ему это, не отстранился и не начал вопить. Какой же он иной раз понимающий, слов нет. Зато есть локальный апокалипсис под ребрами и острая необходимость оказаться еще ближе, так что он почти вплотную притерся к чужому телу и упал лицом в изгиб шеи, по-собачьи вынюхивая светлую кожу и жесткие от какого-то геля волосы. Когда чужие руки прошлись по его собственным серебристым волосам, Гинтоки передернул плечами, ощущая волну бегущих по спине мурашек.  
— Гинтоки. — Зура заговорил уже спокойно, но с легкой укоризной. — Ты все испортил.  
Гинтоки не было стыдно, потому что если бы там действительно было что-то важное, Зура бы не позволил себе зажиматься с ним по углам и радостно ускакал бы по своим архиважным делам. Если они все еще здесь, значит можно.  
— Пойдем ко мне. — снова позвал он, прикрывая глаза и щекоча чужую шею дыханием.  
— У тебя там дети и ниндзя-сталкерша.  
— Я не трахаться зову.  
— А зачем? — кажется в голосе Зуры и правда скользнуло неподдельное удивление.   
— Не знаю.  
Это было не совсем правдой. Гинтоки знал, что просто хотел бесячего Зуру рядом, вместе с его занудством, антиправительственными лозунгами и кучей других отвратных привычек. Он хотел Зуру рядом и не видел ни одной причины, чтобы отказывать себе в этом желании.  
— Ладно.  
Чужие пальцы спустились вниз, щекоча загривок и он и правда почувствовал себя охочим до ласки псом, склонил голову ниже, чтобы потом рывком выпрямиться, разглядывая размалеванное лицо. Теперь уже он вел Зурако по улице, его рука лежала на обтянутой цветастой тканью талии, он разглядывал лежащие на плечах завитые локоны и зарывался в них носом. Гинтоки хотелось, чтобы Зура принадлежал ему и даже огромный список причин по которым эта идея была просто ужасной не умаляли решимости сделать так, как хочется.


End file.
